


Three of a Kind

by TwinCarcino



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life, non magical girl au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinCarcino/pseuds/TwinCarcino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short snippets of Kyouko, Sayaka and Homura's lives together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because my main focus is A Different Path, this will be pretty inconsistent update wise, I'll probably only work on it when I've a lot of motivation for this, and little motivation on ADP, or because I'm stuck/taking a break from it.
> 
> Chapters will also not be long, as these are just a series of short one shots.

"I'm back," Homura announced, closing the door behind her and taking her shoes off. The house seemed to still be together, nothing amiss that she'd found so far. She'd been gone for almost a week now due to a trip with her college class as it often had small field trips, and there was always that unwavering worry that whenever she left for a few days she'd come back to the house being on fire or something. Not that she didn't trust her two housemates, but when one of them manages to set a toaster on fire, she begins to doubt their ability to take care of themselves.

Thankfully, everything seemed to be intact.

"Welcome back!" Two different voices hollered back to her from inside the living room.

Homura followed the voices and leaned againt the door frame with a small smile on her face at the sight that greeted her.

Kyouko and Sayaka were both on the couch, cuddled up comfortably as they did their separate things. The redhead had her arms around Sayaka and playing with the 3DS while holding Sayaka close while the younger of the two just nestled atop her, flipping through TV channels.

It was actually cute too watch.

"Did my two darlings miss me while I was gone?" Homura asked, leaning against the back of the couch to look down at them.

Their attention went up and Sayaka gave her a playful punch on the arm, "What are you talking about? We celebrated the fact that you were gone!" she teased,earning a chuckle from Kyouko.

"No rules to be enforced so we had wild parties every night you were gone."

Playing along to their antics, Homura feigned a hurt expression, reeling back with a hand on her chest, "Cold and cruel, why did I even come back when its apparent you didn't want me too?" she asked and turned around, "Perhaps I should leave more often then, so you can have your parties. Perhaps move in with Mami and Madoka for a while."

She was starting to walk away now when the two scrambled off the couch to come after her, and soon two strong arms were wrapped around Homura pulling her against them just as she'd expected them too.

"No! Don't leave us!" Kyouko whined, nuzzling her face into the crook of Homura's neck.

Sayaka nodded from where she was on the other side, "We're just teasing you, no need to go around with jokes like moving in with them," she said, leaning up to kiss Homura's cheek, "But we  _did_ miss you, a lot actually."

Smiling at her two girlfriends, Homura wrapped an arm around each one holding them close, "Of course you did," she responded, planting a kiss atop each head, "I missed you just as much."

It was a touching moment, or rather, it  _would_ have been if Kyouko hadn't spoken then.

"Worst part was you weren't around to cook; Sayaka is shit in the kitchen, I nearly starved!"

"Kyouko, you said you liked my cooking!"

"Well, it's not terrible, but nothing compared to Homura's!"

The two let go of Homura and their banter continued. Homura just rolled her eyes as she went over and sat on the couch, taking the remote and changing it to her usual channel and turning the volume up to tune out the two. However, she had a smile at their argument.

It felt good to be home.


	2. Chapter 2

Homura and Sayaka were at school most of the day except for weekends. They went to the same college, but they were taking different majors, having different classes on opposite sides of the campus and rarely bumped into each other unless one was actively looking for the other.

Sayaka was studying for a Music major, and was doing pretty well so far. Music was an interest brought to her by an old friend and former love interest who was now a famous violinist and engaged to Sayakas previous love rival and another old friend. Homura had been working hard for a major in the business world, though she could have just as easily gone for a Computer Programming major seeing she had a knack for that field.

Out of the three of them, Kyouko was the only one not in college. She'd barely been able to get into the same high school as the two of them, she wasn't going to bother trying to get into the same college when she knew she couldn't. Besides, she had no interest in attending college, something that annoyed her two loves, but they got over it eventually.

It didn't mean she was a slacker and didn't do anything useful, Kyouko had a job and payed most of the rent so that Sayaka and Homura could save more money towards paying off their student loans. She helped clean up the house a bit while they were gone and sometimes made a surprise for them to come home too.

Still, if she wasn't working, then while Homura and Sayaka were at classes, Kyouko would stay home, play video games or watch TV. If she didn't feel like being crammed up in a house all day, she'd go to her usual hangout, the arcade and waste some money and time there before meeting up with the two at the college.

It was when she was at the arcade that the idea came to her, and she eagerly relayed it to the other two when she got to the college.

"Let me get this straight," Homura said as they walked, "You want to make a  _video game_?"

Kyouko nodded, still grinning with raw excitement, "Yeah! I mean, maybe not something like  _Mass Effect_  or  _Skyrim_. But something more along the lines of  _Misao_ or  _Corpse Party_!" Kyouko loved video games, and her favorite were the RPG horror games. There was something just  _charming_ about them.

"What makes you think we are even able to make one?" Sayaka demanded, still trying to wrap her head over this idea of Kyouko's. Sure the redhead had proposed strange ideas before, but never something like this.

Their reactions did nothing to damper Kyouko's mood or excitement, "Homura's pretty good with programming already, I'm sure if we find her a quick How-To, she'd be able to make the program easy! And Sayaka, music is your thing, it'd have probably the best soundtrack ever with you working on that!" Both girls looked surprised and blushed a little at the faith Kyouko had in their abilities. Sure they were good at it like she had said, but they'd never considered themselves to be  _that_ good.

"What about a story? It's going to need a story you know, or it wont be interesting or fun to play at all," Homura pointed out. Sayaka nodded from beside her, it was a valid point, if a games story was lacking, no one would want to play it.

But Kyouko just smiled and jabbed a thumb at herself, "That's where I come in, I'll make the best storyline you've ever seen!"

"Knowing you, it'd probably be something food related," Sayaka snickered, earning a glare from the redhead.

Homura just remained quiet after that, thinking it through and weighing the pros and cons, their abilities and what they needed. Kyouko's hopeful gaze had then glued to her, knowing that Homura's opinion would be the final verdict on this subject. Hoping to sway her decision by just a bit, Kyouko broke out the puppy dog eyes.

It did not get the desired reaction as Homura just laughed and swatted her away.

"Anyways," Homura said after a while, having finished thinking over the proposition, "Its not something that's going to be easy to make," she warned, lacing her fingers through Kyouko's as she took her hand, "But, if you really want to make one, I'm willing to give it a shot."

Kyouko let out a cheer, pulling her hand from Homura's so she could hug the girl, "Thank you, thank you! God, I love you so much!" she said, her happiness at this overwhelming.

Sayaka sighed and began trying to pull her off Homura before the two fell, "Hey now, ease up, will you?" She said, finally managing to wiggle between the two and put some space between them, puffing her cheeks out, "But fine, if Homura is going to give it a try, so will I, and you can bet the games going to have the best damn music ever!" she saw Kyouko's expression but not soon enough to keep her from attacking her with a hug too.

"You two are the best girlfriends ever, thank you!" Kyouko said, dragging Homura into the hug again, and earning confused looks from those passing by.

Sayaka laughed at this, reciprocating the hug, "I know we are, you're so lucky to have us," she teased, a laugh of amusement and agreement from Homura backing her up.


	3. Chapter 3

Homura and Kyouko had been friends before Sayaka came into the picture. Meeting during the first year of middle school, Kyouko would tease often tease the glasses wearing and double braids Homura who at that time was an easy target for Kyouko who had already a reputation as a trouble maker. Sometimes she'd pull at the braids if she was sitting close enough behind, and act like she'd done nothing when Homura turned around with a startled look. Sometimes she'd steal some of her food or pull little pranks on her. Nothing too extreme, though it was still frowned on.

Then some kid a few grades ahead of them decided that he wanted to join in on the fun and began tormenting Homura. Though he often went farther then Kyouko did.

Kyouko didn't like that.

She'd caught him harassing Homura one day in the hall, saw Homura close to tears. Kyouko sent the upperclassmen running after that with a broken nose and several bruises.

After talking a bit and Kyouko trying to comfort Homura, it turned out that Kyouko only did that sort of thing to Homura because she didn't really know how else to get her attention and keep it. She was terrible at making friends so that was what she did to try and make them.

Homura actually laughed at Kyouko's reasons, the first time the redhead had heard her laugh. The two became friends after that, and Kyouko took up the role of a bodyguard almost, protecting the much weaker girl from those who liked to pick on her.

When Homura had to go to the hospital due to her heart, Kyouko visited as often as she could.

Halfway through the second year of middle school Homura returned. Kyouko was more than happy when she saw that Homura was in her class too.

The girl had become quick friends with the nurses aid of the class too, Kaname Madoka. Something Kyouko was sometimes jealous about when she realized Homura had a crush on the pink haired girl. It also caused Homura to become rivals almost with Madoka's best friend, one Miki Sayaka.

Sayaka and Kyouko already had a history of spats, so Homura's friendship with Kyouko hadn't done her any favors in helping her to be on Sayaka's good side. She tried often to befriend her too during that second year but it didn't work.

By their final year of middle school, Homura had discarded her braids switched over to contacts. She'd stopped trying to become friends with Sayaka at that point too, seeing as it was hopeless, they'd never find common ground.

Of course, she'd been wrong in that regard.

The two of them both had crushes on a beloved friend. Homura on Madoka, and Sayaka had a crush on Kyosuke. The two had unknowingly decided to confess to their crushes on the same day too.

Both were rejected.

Heartbroken, Homura had gone home, only to run into Sayaka at the train station in an equally depressed state. She had been slumped against her seat, listening to the rain dance against the window, not even reacting when Homura sat down next to her.

Their friendship grew from comforting each other, trying to help the others heart to heal.

Sayaka and Kyouko still got into little fights, even after becoming friends, and Homura and Sayaka still had their disagreement. But it wasn't hostile around them anymore.

Because Kyouko was at a much lower level than the other two in scores, she had studied her ass off each day so that she would be able to get into the same high school as the others. She refused to let things such as grades separate her from them.

It was a miracle, she got in just by the skin of her teeth. Sayaka and Homura had been so proud.

Somewhere along those lines, an attraction began to form. Both Sayaka and Kyouko were crushing on Homura, and lucky for them, Homura had come to be attracted to them as well. Though she tried to not let it show, the others were able to figure out her feelings anyways even without a vocal confession. Still, that territory was not one she had experience with, and, still the insecure girl at heart, she was scared to give it a try.

The other two weren't scared of this however, and did not make their crushes much of a secret. Their fights no longer over silly little things, but rather now over Homura's attention. Kyouko would try to amaze her with her skills at the arcade and at video games. Sayaka with maturity and music, often bringing Homura to her home so she could play the piano for her.

They loved how they could make her into a blushing and stuttering mess with the affection and attention they gave her.

There was also an attraction between Kyouko and Sayaka, one they did not pay much attention too. Or rather, they tried not to give it much attention and often told themselves it was nothing. Especially after make out sessions when they were alone. But they eventually stopped trying to deny the spark between them.

Kyouko and Sayaka were together and they were happy together, and it made their attacks on Homura more efficient. Eventually, no one could really remember when, Homura started reciprocating their advances. Kisses were returned with shy ones that got progressively more confident and before long, Homura was initiating things as well.

"And that is how the three of us got together," Kyouko finished, arms out in some grande gesture.

Sayaka rolled her eyes, giving a playful slap on the redheads arm, "Please, I think you're exaggerating a bit," she teased, laughing a little to herself from where she sat snuggled against Homura. "Oh, don't give me that look!" she yelled out when Kyouko started pouting.

"I think Sayaka is right, besides, I wasn't as insecure or scared about it as you made it sound to be," Homura commented.

Kyouko leaned forward, resting her chin on Homuras shoulder, "But you  _were_ scared?"

"Of course."

Sayaka was still laughing to herself, reaching over to give Kyouko a light bop on the nose, "You could have just said we fell in love and lived happily ever after."

"Shorter and just as accurate," Homura nodded, "I think I like Sayaka's version better, sorry Kyouko."

Kyouko just crossed her arms over her chest, leaning back against the couch as far from the other two as she could, muttering about how no one appreciates her story telling skills.


End file.
